wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Siostry Ciszy
"Na imię mi Tanau Aleya. Jestem częścią Anathema Psykana, zwanej w przeszłości również Dziewicami Pustki albo - nawet głupiej - Siostrami Ciszy. Kto wymyśla te wszystkie tytuły? Pewnie jakiś Wysoki Lord. To w większości idioci." - wewnętrzny monolog Tanau Aleyi, członkini Sióstr Ciszy Ciche Bractwo Sióstr Wielkiej Dziesięciny (ang. ''The Silent Sisterhood of Great Tithe'') znane też jako''' Siostry Ciszy''' (ang. Sister of Silence) są tajemniczymi wojowniczkami Imperatora Ludzkości, które wywodzą się z Nietykalnych '(ang. the Untouchables''), bardzo niewielkiej liczby ludzi, na których nie ma wpływu psionika. Historia Opis thumb|254px|Dziewica PustkiSiostry Ciszy były prawdopodobnie najbardziej tajemniczymi ze wszystkich sług Imperatora. Każda złożyła przysięgę milczenia, jako znak wierności Imperatorowi i ich misji. Chociaż niewiele ich było, Siostry wymagały wielkiego szacunku w Imperium, a większość sług Imperatora patrzyła na nich z pewnym podziwem. Niewielu mogłoby stanąć im na drodze lub zakłócić ich działalność. Siostry Ciszy, pomimo, że to ludzie, były dobrze wyszkolonymi wojowniczkami, które dzięki swoimi naturalnym zdolnościom do walki przeciwko psykerom sprawiało, że byli niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami dla wszelkich malkontentów lub łotrzyków, których mogłi napotkać. Zostały one wyposażone w różnorodne uzbrojenie i urządzenia specjalnie zaprojektowane, aby pomóc w likwidacji i schwytaniu psykerów. Siostry zostały upoważnione do zabicia lub zniszczenia psykerów, których uważali za zbyt niebezpiecznych do przechwycenia i zabrania z powrotem na Terrę, w celu przetestowania. Najważniejszą cechą Sióstr jest fakt, że każda z nich jest członkiem tzw. Nietykalnych''' (Patrz: Rozdział: Nietylkalni). Pierwsze Pojawienie i Plaga Szaleństwa Jeszcze w trakcie Wojen Unifikacyjnych, Psionicy sprawiali wiele problemów i byli sprawcami wielu katastrofom, choć w miare postępów, Imperator i Jego wojownicy skutecznie pokonywali czarnoksiężników i wiedźmy, choć kosztowało to ich wielu ludzi i środków. Wraz z początkiem Wielkiej Krucjaty i opuszczeniem Układu Sol powstały pierwsze okręty Ligi Czarnych Statków oraz Wielka Dziesięcina. Powstała też nowa organizacja, Divisio Investigatus ze Scholastica Psykana, która z kolei była dowodzona przez lojalnych Psioników o mocy na poziomie Primaris. Na początku Wielkiej Krucjaty, gdy zdobywano coraz więcej światów, zwiększała się liczba psykerów i Rada Terraska zadecydowała, że lepiej będzie kontrolować ich, lecz istniało wiele problemów. Jeszcze nie wszystko było ukształtowane odpowiednio, plany nie wpełni zrealizowane i Imperator jak i Jego doradcy rozważali wiele bardzo radykalnych rozwiązań, lecz dopiero Kataklizm na Pentacanaes miał nadać wektor przyszłości. Pentacanaes, planecie podobnej do Terry, był przyczółek dal flot Krucjaty. Wybuchł tam bunt kultów psioników, którzy nie podążali za Imperialną Prawdą. Liga Czarnych Statków została zaalarmowana i rozpoczęto inwazję na dzielnicę Disemptora, gdzie rozpoczął się bunt. Silny kontyngent Divisio Investigatus jednak nigdy nie powrócił i wkrótce wojna ogarnęła całą planetę. Zbuntowani Psykerzy mieli wyzwolić jakieś kształty psychicznej manifestacji. Hordy potworów miały mordować ludzi na powierzchni. Alarm rozbrzmiał i Regimenty Auxillia na Pentacanaes szybko złapały za broń. Jednak nawet oni nie podołali. Co gorsza część z nich popadła w obłęd, w tym gubernator planety, którego zabili jego ochroniarze, gdy próbował zabić swoje dzieci. Dowodzenie musiał przejąć Kapitan Czarnego Statku, którego siły zginęły na powierzchni, czyli Gigan D'antes. Elementy VI. Legionu (jeszcze nie zjednoczonego ze swoim Prymarchą) wyruszyły z Terry, jednak jak zauważył Gigan, planeta nie miała tyle czasu. Żadna siła nie mogla powstrzymać szaleństwa. Ani działa okrętów, ani formacje piechoty. Poza jedną formacją. thumb|left|318px|Oddział Oskarżycielek Zimowych JastrzębiCóry Wrony (ang.'' The Daughters of Crow'') były techno-barbarzyńcami, kobietami z dzikiego świata na południu Segmentum Solar. Tworzy one Nieregularny Regiment Piechoty ze świata zwanego po prostu "9-13". Był niedaleko od Pentacanaes i wraz z innymi Auxillia wyruszył na pomoc. Sam był niedoświadczony, choć towarzyszyły mu plotki o dziwnych kampaniach i misjach, w których brał udział. Oddział nie tylko przetrwał ataki hordy psionicznych bestii, lecz zwyciężył i to bez oznak psychicznego piętna. Gigan D'Antes uznał, że to są osoby znane jako Nietykalni i w przyszłości mogą się okazać nieocenionym wsparciem, lecz teraz należało ocalić świat pogrążony w szaleństwie. Szybko tam, gdzie rozpoczął się koszmar, czyli w Disempotrze, Córy Wrony rozprawiły się z przywódcami kultu. Psioniczna fala ogarnęła planetę i wielu psioników umarło po tej psionicznej manifestacji. Niedługo po tym VI. Legion zaprowadził porządek na planecie. Statek D'antesa zabrał ocalałe wojowniczki z Cór Wrony. Międzyczasie inne Czarne Statki pojawiły się nad "9-13" i po odlocie zostawiły planetę, o połowę mniejszą populacją. Narodziny Ciszy thumb|center|500px|Custodes i Siostry Ciszy - Osobista Straż Imperatora Wydarzenia na Pentacanaes i narodziny Sióstr Ciszy są wydzielone z kronik Imperium. Wielu obserwatorów wierzy, że planeta "9-13" i jej błogosławieństwo w znaczną ilość Nietykalnych dały początek Divisio Investigatus. Jednak wielu ma wątpliwości w dowody na owe świadectwem a sama historia Sióstr pozostaje ukryta pod całunem tajemnicy. Wielu również wierzy, że Kataklizm na Pentacanaes miało innych charakter od tego, który jest znany oficjalnie. W Wyróżnionych Bitwach Segmentum Solar (ang. Notable Battles of Segmentum Solar) autorstwa Lord-Militant Luca Kulgi, które powstało wiek później, spekuluje się, że całe wydarzenie było zaaranżowane, było krwawym testem, którego kosztem było miliardy ofiar. Nie wiadomo kto, czy Divisio Telephatica czy sam Imperator Ludzkości, wydał taki rozkaz, lecz jeśli ta wersja jest prawdziwa, odpowiedź nigdy nie ujrzy światła dziennego. Inni głoszą, jakoby początki Sióstr miały miejsce jeszcze wcześniej, w zamyśle Imperatora, bądź jakiejś zaginionej organizacji z czasów Ery Mrocznej Technologii, która posiadał masę Nietykalnych, bądź działa otwarcie. Bez względu na to, ile lat dokładnie temu to miało miejsce, nie miało to miejsca nie wcześniej niż cztery dekady przed Wielką Krucjatą. Organizacja Sióstr Ciszy była unikalną w służbie Imperium, Zakon tej składał się z Psychicznych Pustek, samych kobiet, tysięcy silnych i wiernych nikomu poza Imperatorowi. Wielka Dziesięcina od tego czasu posiadała dodatkowe zadania dla ekspedycji Czarnych Statków, które miały docierać do wielu światów i zabierać dzieci płci żeńskiej, które były Nietykalnymi tak, jakby były dziećmi obdarzonymi mocami psychicznymi. Pochodzenie Sióstr pozostaje owiane tajemnicą, każda z wersji wydaje się być prawdopodobna. Pentacanaes stało się martwym światem i jest mijane przez floty, lecz w zapisach Cartographica można znaleźć o niej informacje, w przeciwieństwie do położenia świata "9-13". Numery te po prostu zniknęły z zapisów. Nietykalni Nietykalni '(ang. ''Untouchable ) są dziwnymi i bardzo rzadkimi pośród ludzi osobami, które są psychicznymi pustkami. Nietykalni są przekleństwem dla psioników, którym trudno jest być blisko nich. Ich obecność zakłóca zdolności psychiczne i najwyraźniej są one odporne na telepatię i tym podobne. Takie osoby są nosicielami '''genu pariasa i są odporne na psychiczne ataki, manifestacje. Sama obecność Nietykalnego może zakłócić zdolności psychiczne wszystkich psioników wokół. Bardzo bliskie sąsiedztwo lub bliski kontakt z Nietykalnym może spowodować u nich wielki ból. To sprawiło, że Siostry były idealne do identyfikacji Psioników ukrywających się w zwykłych ludzkich populacjach lub do odkrycia tych nieświadomych swoich zdolności. Nietykalni wzbudzają strach nawet w tych, którzy nie są obdarzeni mocami psychicznymi, nie ważne jak silnej są woli. To jest prosta reakcja na "dziwność" tych istot, ludzi bez duszy. Co ciekawe nie tylko ludzie czują się obco w towarzystwie Nietykalnych, lecz również inne formy życia czy gatunki Xenos, w większych i mniejszych przypadkach. Orkowie na takie Bezduszne Osobniki tracą rozum i uciekają z pola bitwy, a z kolei dla Eldarów, którzy są bardzo mocno obdarzeni mocami psychicznymi, obecność ich jest prawdziwym okropieństwem. Siostry Ciszy z tego powodu są świetnymi łowcami Psioników. Nie da się zawładnąć umysłem żadnej z nich, nie można ich oszukać ani posiąść ich ciała. Nawet ataki telekinetyczne, błyskawice mogą się rozwiać i zniknąć w locie. Pośród nich są mało znane obcym elitarni Rycerze Zapomnienia (ang. Oblivion Knights) - Siostry, które do perfekcji opanowały swój "dar" i potrafią sprawić, że użycie psioniki w ich obecności jest bardzo ryzykownym przedsięwzięciem. Jednak nie służą na co dzień w szeregach Bractwa, lecz pojawiają się, gdy pojawia się cel o poziomie Alfa, zbuntowany psyker o niszczycielskiej sile. Wielka Dziesięcina thumb|280px|Czuwająca Almatra CravareSłużące jako wsparcie dla załóg Czarnych Statków, Siostry działają dla Wielkiej Dziesięciny (ang. the Great Tithe) znanej jako "Zabójca Psykerów" lub "Łów, Który Nigdy Się Nie Skończy". Z rozkazu Imperatora, podążają niczym duchy w poszukiwaniu psioników dla zaopatrywania Divisio Astra Telephatica. '' Jako militarne ramię Divisio,' od początku powstania jej, '''Divisio Investigatus mają prawa równe tym, które posiadają Custodes i mają dostęp do wszelkich miejsc w Imperium. Mają wiele zadań, lecz najważniejszym jest przechwycenie psioników w galaktyce, przemierzanie jej w zdłuż i wszerz i dostarczanie tychże do Divisio Astra Telephatica do dalszych badań i funkcji. Również częścią ich niekończącej się służby jest polowanie na renegatów-psioników i niszczenia tych, którzy są uznani za zbyt groźnych do dalszej egzystencji. Czarne Statki Nowo zdobytym światom ludzkości powiedziano, aby spodziewały się przybycia czarnych statków, które miały zabrać ich psykerów. Było to najważniejsze zobowiązanie Imperialnych Dowódców do Imperialnej Dziesięciny. Czarne Statki (ang. Black Ships) były obsługiwane przez Adeptus Astra Telepathica, imperialną organizację, która testowała psykerów. Zdecydowana większość pyskerów, którzy zostali przewiezieni z powrotem na Terrę, miała zostać poddana rytuałowi wiążącemu duszę. Szczęśliwcy, którzy przeżyli, zostaną zapisani do korpusu astropatów. Wśród załóg Czarnych Statków były tajemnicze, śledczy-wojowniczki znane jako Siostry Ciszy. Siostry są w stanie zidentyfikować ukrytych psykerów i mają środki, by walczyć z nimi i absorbować je, jeśli to konieczne. Każdy z Czarnych Statków miał na pokładzie niewielki kontyngent Bractwa Sióstr Ciszy. Wraz z otwarciem Wielkiej Wyrwy stało się prawie niemożliwym, aby Czarne Statki kontynuowały dotychczasową działalność w obecnej formie. Nie mówiąc już o tych, które zaginęły poza wyrwą, pozostałe jednostki musiały odważyć się pokonywać strefy wojny bez względu na to, dokąd się udały, zagłębiając się w bitwy na całej planecie, aby wydobyć ich dziesięcinę. Siostry Ciszy były potężnymi wojownikami, ale uznali, że ta sytuacja nie może trwać wiecznie. Rozwiązanie pojawiło się w postaci Floty Krucjaty Indomitus. Podczas gdy niektóre Czarne Statki nadal kursowały po pasach kosmicznych, które zawsze posiadały, a zbiory odbywały się w konwencjonalny sposób, wiele innych zostało rozmieszczonych jako tak zwane Przeloty Wron, które nastąpiły w następstwie grup bojowych Indomitus. Podobnie jak ptaki padlinożerne zbierające się na szlaku armii prowadzącej kampanię, Czarne Okręty spadły na niedawno odzyskane systemy imperialne i zebrały bogatą nagrodę od populacji już zniszczonych w absolutnej zgodności i tak przerażonych, że bez wątpienia będą posłuszne Cichym Siostrom. Tak więc Czarne Statki nadal funkcjonowały, przynajmniej w odzyskanych systemach Imperium Sanctus i w ten sposób utrzymywały Złoty Tron i Astronomican przed upadkiem w tej rozpaczliwej godzinie. Struktura Dowódcy Rycerz-Dowódca Rycerz-Dowódca (ang. Knight-Commander) jest najbardziej znaną rangą pośród oficerów polowych Bractwa Sióstr Ciszy. Tytuł ten piastowała jedna z najbardziej znanych i szanowanych wojowniczek Imperium - Jenetii Krole, znanej jako Bezduszna Królowa (ang. Soulless Queen). Pani Czarnych Statków Pani Czarnych Statków (ang. Mistress of the Balck Ships) pełni funkcję wielkiego admirała floty Divisio Investigates, odpowiedzialnej za egzekwowanie przez światy oddawania Wielkiej Dziesięciny. Tytuł ten piastowała Varonika Sulath. Nemesis Praxia Nemesis Praxia jest rangą najwyższej strażniczki skomplikowanych zasad i stałych praw Divisio Investigates oraz odpowiada za trenowanie akolitek. Ebon Naroda była Nemesis w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty. Jednostki Akolitki Akolitki '(ang. ''Acolyte) dzieli się na te Pierszego, Drugiego i Trzeciego stopnia, które są znane jako Siostry-w-oczekiwaniu (ang. Sisters-in-waiting), które jeszcze oficjalnie nie zostały włączone do Zakonu. Dziewice Pustki thumb|324px|Oddział Poszukiwaczy Zamrożony Ryś'''Dziewice Pustki (ang. Null Meiden) są podstawowymi wojowniczkami Bractwa. Nie jest to ich oficjalna nazwa, lecz nadana została przez upamiętniaczy Wielkiej Krucjaty. Ranga ta dotyczy zarówno nowicjuszek jak i seniorek taktycznych oddziałów Sióstr. W kolejności seniorstwa, dzieli się je na: *'Poszykiwaczki '(ang. Seekers) *'thumb|292px|Oddział Oskarżycielek Żelazny Ryś (Prześladowcy)Oskarżycielki '(ang. Prosecutors) *'Czuwające' (ang. Vigilitators) Prześladowcy Prześladowcy '(ang. ''Persuers) odpowiadają za tresuje cyberbestii. Aquilai Astra '''Aquilai Astra są pilotkami Bractwa i wraz z Questora '''tworzą załogi okrętów. Rycerze Zapomnienia '''Rycerze Zapomnienia (ang. Oblivion Knights) są potężnymi wojowniczkami, które do perfekcji opanowały swój "dar" i potrafią sprawić, że użycie psioniki w ich obecności jest bardzo ryzykownym przedsięwzięciem. Jednak nie służą na co dzień w szeregach Bractwa, lecz pojawiają się, gdy pojawia się cel o poziomie Alfa, zbuntowany psyker o niszczycielskiej sile. Rycerze Centurii Rycerze Centurii (ang. Knights-Centura) są najbardziej doświadczonymi i są weteranami pośród Rycerzy Zapomnienia, które służą jako dowódcy polowi Zakonu Sióstr Ciszy. Znane Kampanie *'thumb|304px|Wilk, u którego boku stoją dwie Siostry Ciszy podczas walki na ProsperoSpalenie Prospero' - w 004.M31, Siostry u boku Kosmicznych Wilków Lemana Russa i Adeptus Custodes pod dowodzeniem Kapitana-Generała Constantina Valdora atakują Prospero, macierzysty świat Tysiąca Synów i niszczą go doszczętnie. *'Złodzieje umysłów ' - przez dwadzieścia lat Kapitan Tarczy Tybanus Lenecilius składał razem rozrzucone wskazówki, aż w końcu odkrył podstępny plan konklawe radykalnych Thorian, którzy porywali psioników przeznaczony dla Imperatora i powoli głodzili Mistrza Ludzkości. Wyczuwając głębszy poziom tej perfidii, Lencilius kontynuuje swoje śledztwo z zimną i rozmyślną cierpliwością, aż w końcu ma konkretny dowód: Inkwizytorzy zawarli umowę z Wysokim Lordem Sennacą, który kryje ich działania w zamian za możliwość sprzedania psioników zamożnym szlachcicom za wygórowaną cenę. W końcu Kapitan Tarczy może wyzwolić swoją tłumioną wściekłość zbierając siły Custodes, Sióstr Ciszy i imperialnych Zabójców, aby zniszczyć operację u źródła. Ani Thorianie, ani Sennaca, ani nikt z ich wewnętrznego kręgu nie przetrwał mściwego oczyszczania, które nastąpiło. *'Bitwa o Lwią Bramę' - hordy demonów Khorne'a atakują Lwią Bramę na Świętym Świecie i próbują z zaskoczenia zdobyć Pałac Imperialny. Siostry Ciszy i inne siły pod komendą Lorda Dowódcy Imperium Roboute Guillimana jednak odrzucają monstra nim te zdołały dotrzeć do murów Pałacu. *'Krucjata Indomitus' - Po obronie Świętej Terry, Roboute Guilliman zebrał nową armadę. Wraz z elementami Adeptus Custodes, małym kontyngentem Bractwa Sióstr Ciszy i ogromnymi siłami Kosmicznych Marines Primaris z wielu nowo założonych Zakonów, Prymarcha wyznaczył kręty kurs. Siły uderzeniowe z kilkunastu istniejących wcześniej Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, dowodzone przez Imperialne Pięści, dołączyły do floty. Tak zaczęło się wiele nowych legend, kiedy Guilliman podróżował, aby pomóc oblężonym planetom, łamiąc oblężenia i zmiatając najeźdźców, by przywrócić nadzieję zdesperowanym obrońcom. Wkrótce zaczęły się rozprzestrzeniać wieści, gdyż wszystkie planety, które mogły otrzymywać astropatyczne wiadomości, witały powrót bohatera z mitu. Po raz kolejny jeden z półbogów z przeszłości walczył o Imperium Ludzkości. *'Ciche przejście - '''Od czasu niewytłumaczalnej ucieczki Cyphera, tajemniczego Upadłego, z silnie strzeżonej celi na Terrze, Custodes próbują ponownie zatrzymać ich zbiega. Nie mogąc znaleźć go na Terrze i podążając za słabymi śladami Kapitan Tarczy '''Daryth.' Wyruszyli w gwiazdy. Dodatkowo wzięli na pomoc Siostry Ciszy, biorąc elitarne łowczynie wiedźm na pokład swojej fregaty Słonecznej Strzały (ang. Sol's Arrow) zanim przekroczyli Wielką Rozpadlinę. Obecność Sióstr Ciszy uspokaja szalejącą Osnowę, przynajmniej na tyle aby wspomóc Custodes w podróży do Imperium Nihilus. Pośród szaleństwa ich czujniki nie zauważają ciężko opancerzonego krążownika Kosmicznych Marines, który za nimi podąża, jego kadłub jest czarny niczym noc, a insygnia zasłonięte. *'Obrona Ultramaru' - Mortarion przypuszcza atak na Ultramar i próbuje upokorzyć i pokonać swojego brata. Siostry Ciszy w nieznanej liczbie dołączają do walki o Królestwo Ultramaru. *'Krucjata Stygijska '- Stygius 'został zaatakowany przez Tzeentcha, który zazdrośnie obserwował podboje swojego rodzeństwa. W odpowiedzi nadeszła Krucjata, która jednak nie była odpowiednio przygotowana do walki z Magnusem i jego Legionem. Siostry Ciszy wylądowały w systemie Prismata i stawiły czoła tamtejszym siłom Tysiąca Synów. *'Cicha Wojna - Chmura pyłu spada na mocno ufortyfikowany klasztor Sióstr Ciszy na Gassimie. Wkrótce po tym następuje bardziej niszczycielska burza, gdy słychać tumult cięzkich kroków Pancerzy z pieczęciami Ostrzy Magnusa, którzy spadają z nieba jak meteory, rozbijając się o sklepione sufity i kraterując dziedzińce. Gdy Siostry Ciszy odrywają się od bombardowania, arkusze błyskawic pękają w atmosferze, a chmura pyłu łączy się wokół martwych Pieczętnych pancerzy. Pył - który jest w istocie esencją wojowników Tysiąca Synów - wlewa się w zbroję, a jeden po drugim wstaje i podnosi broń. Iglica-klasztor zostaje zniszczona w bitwie, a każda Siostra Ciszy zabita, choć nawet w obliczu śmierci nikt nie pozwala sobie na krzyk. Znane Postacie *Jenetia Krole - "Bezduszna Królowa" Rycerz-Dowódca Bractwa z czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa. *'Varonika Sulath' *'Ebon Naroda' Źródła *''The Horus Heresy - Visions of Heresy Book One - Iconic Images of Betrayal and War'' aut. Alana Meretta str. 65-66 *Warhammer 40.000 Rulebook 8. ed. str. 51, 158-159, 164-165 *Codex: Adeptus Custodes 8. ed. str. 9, 19, 31-34 *Codex Hereticus Astartes: Thousand Sons 8 ed. str. 28, 31 *The Horus Heresy VII - Inferno str. 122-123, 125-129 *''Watchers of the Throne: The Emperor's Legion (Christ Wright) str. 27'' *''White Dwarf July 2019 str. 43'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Siostry Ciszy